


Yule Confessions

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: Ada has a confession to make to Hecate before the annual Yule staff party but worries that Hecate might not be accepting of it.





	Yule Confessions

Ada sat silently by the fireplace, her heart hammering so violently in her chest that she was certain she would be ill. In a moment of irrational desperation, she wondered if she could somehow cast a spell to slow down time so that she could delay the inevitable. She knew, however, that the longer she waited, the weaker her resolve would be, and Hecate deserved the full extent of the truth, no matter how painful it might be for Ada as a result.

There was a familiar knock at the door, and for the first time, Ada’s heart sank at the sound of it. Not trusting her own ability to speak, Ada gave a flick of her fingers and magicked the door open. Hecate entered, her face changing from a soft smile to a look of confusion and then concern. 

“Ada? Why aren’t you dressed for the Yule party?” she asked, observing Ada in her standard pink jumper and black skirt. 

Hecate looked stunning in her emerald green dress with her long hair flowing freely— the latter a Yule party tradition that Ada had very much encouraged over the years. Ada quickly pushed aside the desire to kiss the worried wrinkle between Hecate’s furrowed brows and to run her fingers through her dark waves of hair. 

“I thought perhaps you might want some... distance between us after I’ve told you what I have to say.”

Each word seemed to be a burden for Ada to speak. Though still confused, Hecate understood there was an almost tangible seriousness to the matter, so she slowly, almost reverently, approached Ada and sat down across from her. 

“Ada?” she nearly whispered, fearful of anything that could seemingly shake Ada Cackle to the core in such a manner.

Ada took a deep breath, and Hecate could tell that she trembled as she did so.

“I’ve avoided telling you this for quite some time because I wanted to believe I was protecting you...” Ada began uneasily. Hecate watched as the flames reflected in her glossy eyes. “But I admit that I’ve had selfish motivations as well. More than anything, I couldn’t bare the thought of losing you.” Ada paused as the urge to cry squeezed tightly at her throat. She could not bring herself to look Hecate in the face. “But you deserve the truth. You see, I... have feelings for you, Hecate — ones that surpass friendship, and I have to make certain that you never feel that I’ve taken advantage of you in any way.”

A moment passed as Ada squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the emotional blow and still fighting a losing battle against the tears that stung her eyes. She nearly jolted as she felt Hecate’s hand take her own with a careful but firm squeeze. It wasn’t until the warmth of Hecate’s hand enveloped hers and then released that Ada realized how cold she was despite the roaring fire.

“Oh, Ada...” Hecate breathed, her voice shaky.

Ada inhaled sharply. She had expected some level of pity, but now she could not be sure she could stand to hear it in Hecate’s voice. 

“I have found that I have much the same feelings for you.”

Ada’s mind whirled. Perhaps she had misunderstood. In all the ways she had imagined, Ada had never allowed herself to entertain the thought that Hecate might feel the same way. She had anticipated that maintaining their friendship despite Ada’s feelings was her best possible outcome. 

Ada opened her mouth and closed it twice before she could fully process Hecate’s words. 

“You do?” Ada asked weakly as she finally met Hecate’s gaze, realizing that she was gripping the cushions of her seat with white knuckles.

Hecate nodded and gave a soft, timid smile before her face grew serious. 

“But Ada... Please don’t think for a moment that you’ve ever taken advantage of me. You have given me support and guidance and friendship, and I will forever be grateful.” 

Hecate paused, suddenly feeling quite foolish for her emotional expression until she saw the sweet smile on Ada’s face. Ada made a sound that Hecate would have thought to be a laugh if the tears hadn’t been falling so freely from her eyes. Tenderly, Hecate reached out to wipe away the dampness from Ada’s cheeks, her fingertips lingering just a breath longer than necessary.

“I’d be disappointed if you missed the Yule party,” Hecate said softly, a playful smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Ada chuckled with what sounded to be a flurry of amusement and relief. She snapped her fingers, transforming into to a brightly colored and wildly patterned Yule jumper. Hecate smiled in return, feeling her heart flutter at the excitement in Ada’s eyes. She reached out her hand, and Ada took it without hesitation, allowing Hecate to help her to her feet and pull her close.

“This might turn out to be the best Yule celebration we’ve had,” Hecate commented as she raised Ada’s hand to place a gentle kiss there.

“You know, I think it might be.”

 

**The End**


End file.
